Just Plain Lust
by Romantic-Agony
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione can't keep their eyes off of one another? Random oneshots. WARNING: explicit, threesomes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, the characters, anyway.

She sat in class and for once wasn't paying attention. No, because a certain blonde-haired, gray eyed Slytherin was in her way. And boy, was he distracting. Hermione chastised herself for mentally undressing him and started paying attention. Nothing would come of it, anyway.

Draco was sitting in their Double charms class, but he sure wasn't paying attention. He could feel her eyes on his back, and he was pretty sure that she wasn't glaring evilly either. At least he hoped so. Because tonight he was going to show her what he really thought of her.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. If he gave her that confounding look one more time, she'd scream. Why did he keep looking at her? Staring, averting his gaze only when she looked up. She hoped he wasn't planning anything evil.

Draco couldn't take anymore of this. He could take his eyes off her and he was pretty sure she had caught on by now. Wait, she was starting to leave and go to her room. He couldn't let another night pass.

Hermione was on her way up to her room when she felt herself being turned around and pushed into the wall. She could only get out a small gasp before Draco's lips were upon her mouth, choking anything else she had to say. He held her hands above her head with one of his hands and the other was exploring her body. She couldn't control the moans that she made, being pushed farther than ever toward the brink. Soon his hand was passed her waistband, and he rubbed her clit in varying speeds, pushing her closer and closer. Then he gently put in a finger and she gasped at the sensation. I mean, she was a growing girl with needs and intelligent, so she had masturbated, but this felt so different, so personal. His finger moved, in and out, building his need as he gave her a preview of what he wanted to do. She pulled away and said "Take me, Draco", savoring his name on her lips. For Hermione, who was in control all the time, this loss of control was exhilarating. He picked her up and carried her to his room, an animal growl emitting from his throat, his instincts taking over. He threw her on the bed and removed all his clothing.

She was surprised by how big he was and for the first time that evening, she felt some doubt. How could he fit inside her? Her look of concerned wasn't lost on Draco, who said "It will hurt for only a second, I promise." She nodded, indicating that she trusted him. He knew this would hurt her, so he went slow. What he wasn't ready for was Hermione pushing her hips up to his, sheathing him totally inside her. She gasped at the pain and the other sensation taking over, urging her to move, him to move, something to happen.

"Move, Draco. Show me what there is to know" she moaned to him.

"Quiet, woman. Just savor and enjoy."

Hermione was more than happy to comply, as words were no longer possible. He had started moving in and out of her, faster and faster and then slower and slower. He was almost ready to come when he felt her orgasm. Her whole body shook and she screamed his name and the combination of those two things made him lose himself and he fell over the edge, scream her name. Nothing else mattered in the whole world right now except them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting in the library, trying to study. What kept her from doing that? The cologne of one Jarrod Draconus Malfoy, known simply as Draco, Malfoy, or more commonly in Gryffindor, the ferret.

Now why was his cologne so distracting? Because it was Acqua Di Gio by Giorgio Armani. Because it went so well with his natural scent. Because the combination made Hermione want to jump him. Because it caused her to look at him. Then it was all over. Casual yet sexy, he had on Armani Exchange jeans and a t-shirt from a wizarding band, his blonde hair carelessly tussled, reminiscing of Harry's hair-do, actually. This caused Hermione to grin. To think that Malfoy had something in common with Harry?

She had to do something about this. But what? She wasn't normally one to just go up to someone and tell them that they were irresistible. So she surprised herself when she sauntered over to Malfoy and sat next to him.

"You smell really great today Malfoy."

"Erm, ok? Thanks."

"Come here"

"What?"

At this, Hermione kissed him. With great enthusiasm. And Draco never turned down a willing participant. They went and found a hiding place in the back corner of the library, one that only the most studious knew about. Which was pretty much Hermione. When they were there, they started taking off each others clothes, hurrying in their need.

It didn't take them long to get to what they wanted, which was to be fucking the other senseless. As Draco pounded into Hermione relentlessly, both panting heavily, Hermione bit into Draco, marking him. In and out, slower and faster, driving Hermione into oblivion and back to the edge again. Draco panting, wanting nothing more than to have her scream his name.

In the end, she did.

AN: Listen, these are supposed to be pointless, plotless smut. I might throw in some threesome action if anyone is interest. But remember the title. Anyway, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Heart beating around like it has wings and is trying to escape. Tingling sensations running from his fingertips up her leg to settle somewhere deep in her stomach. The heat in her body rising as he stares at her with his deep eyes, always shifting shades of silver. Mesmerizing eyes that captured her soul. The desire to kiss him rising rapidly. The smell of his cologne spreading as his rising body heat makes it disperse. Eyes fluttering, half open. Voices hoarse with desire, in turn causing more desire . Everything going so slowly, exquisitely slow. Tantalizingly, seductively slow. Secret caresses in public places, legs touching "accidentally", building a fire that neither of them can control anymore. And neither care to control it. Once they get alone, they kiss each other like there is no tomorrow, like their sole source of air is the other. Savoring each other's taste like a fine wine and then devouring it like a starving person. Clothes start coming off in a hurried pace, as their desire careens out of their scope of reason. Buttons torn off and soon there are no clothes between them, nothing between them but the smallest space of air. Soon this too is gone as they rapidly join together. Passion flares even higher as he moves in and out of her, so slowly. He's teasing her, making her realize what she does to him every day. She begs him, faster, faster, harder, harder, please? PLEASE?!? Oh, please…yes… He pistons in and out of her at a rate that makes him lose all control and act as an animal, doing as she says, when she says. Moving faster and faster, his thrusts harder and harder, causing him to have to control himself, to wait for her. Waiting for that moment when.. she… climaxes…just like…THAT… and…and… AHH!! He screams, a primal sound that can't be controlled, anymore than their lust for one another could be controlled. He lies there, completely spent and wondering at the amount of energy, of passion this one session had and, inexplicably, he is rock hard again, ready for another round.

What neither of them knew was that Harry had walked in on them and seen the whole thing. And, rather than be disgusted as he thought he would be if he ever walked in on Hermione doing that with anyone, let alone Malfoy, he was hard. As in, harder than he had ever been. He made a slightly embarrassed noise so as to draw their attention. Hermione was embarrassed at first, but then she saw that Harry had a problem. An obviously BIG problem. She leaned over to whisper something into Draco's ear, giving Harry a good view of her ass, which did nothing at all to fix his problem. Draco smirked, nodded and Hermione turned to him. "Join us, Harry, I'm sure I can help fix that problem of yours."

Harry couldn't believe his ears… HERMIONE? This? It was insane…but oh so erotic. He took off his trousers and Hermione motioned him over to her. She told him to sit and she got on her hands and knees in front of him and started to lick his inner thigh, his lower abs, his happy trail, everywhere but where he wanted her to put her mouth. Then she trailed her tongue down the long hard length of him and took him entirely into her mouth. Draco took that instant to slam into her hard from behind and then it began, Harry groaning, Hermione moaning and Draco panting. It wasn't long before Draco was spent again. Harry took that moment to pull Hermione up to him and slid into her with one, swift stroke. She was so incredibly wet, from her orgasm earlier and from Draco's cum. He groaned a little as his strong, tight body was ridden by Hermione, Draco watching and becoming aroused again, if at all possible. When Harry was finally spent, they all stopped and put clothes back on, eager to go get some food. Draco turned to aHa Harry and said "Well, I guess we aren't enemies anymore, are we?"


End file.
